Consumer hair coloring brushes have recently gained favor in the marketplace. One such brush, called the “Brush-N-Color” hair coloring brush available from IGIÀ, requires the consumer to pre-mix the dye with a developer catalyst, pour the mixture into the brush handle, and then manually pump the handle to deliver the dye to the hair. See also U.S. Pat. No. 6,357,449 and the many references cited therein.
The use of prior art hair coloring hairbrushes, however, can result in imprecise dye delivery to the hair or beard, a messy application process, and waste of dye. Also, forcing the consumer to mix the dye with a catalyst and to manually pump the mixture is not optimal or user friendly.